First Times
by FabledOrange
Summary: *UPDATED: CHAPTER 8 up* An Alternative World fic. No Cefiro, no Debonair, no Nova. The gang is in 2nd year high and discovers some secrets. A Hikaru/Lantis, Ascot/Umi, Fuu/Ferio fic. Chap 09: Conclusion is Up! finished
1. Default Chapter

First Times…

An Alternative World MKR (Magic Knight Rayearth) Fic

By A. Pikachu

Author's notes (With added disclaimer): First time (he he) doing a MKR fic, so please be nice and review. No flames please. Now, this is an alternative story, which makes it more different. No Cefiro, no Debonair… The undistinguishable and unfamiliar characters, places etc. all belong to me (I think…), all characters belong to CLAMP, Mokona Apapa, etc. etc… Hope you all like it and enjoy!!! 

***Start***

One day, in the land of Tokyo, three girls, Umi Ryuuzaki, Fuu Houjou (Tell me if I'm wrong) and Hikaru Shidou were walking towards their school. Clef (In the same age as the three, not the 745 year-old types. Also the others…), Prescea, Caldina, Lafarga, Ascot, Eagle, Lantis and Primera were also there. (As I said, this is an alternative world fic.) Also Ferio and Alcione.

"I wonder what's my lunch today…" Umi asked inattentively, staring up the blue sky. 

"You make your own food, Umi-chan. How come you don't know what it is?" Hikaru replied. 

"Well, I forgot… I think…" Umi replied.

"We're here, Umi-chan and Hikaru-chan." Fuu said, turning to the two. "I can already see Ferio-san over there." 

"All you see is Ferio." Umi teased.

"I do not. Hey, there's Ascot-chan too." Fuu said, turning to Umi. Umi blushed a bit. (I am an Umi/Ascot shipper. Sorry Umi/Clef fans…) 

"Shut up, Fuu-chan." Umi mumbled, trying hard not to show the red tinge on her cheeks.

"I only said Ascot-chan, Umi-chan. why did you blush?" Fuu teased again.  

"C'mon. Classes are about to start." Hikaru said, running to the building. (I forgot… since this is a fan fic, they're going to the same school… and in 2nd year high.) 

***Classes…***

Emeraude-sensei were teaching them some complicated equations and formulas when Principal Zagato knocked on the door.

"Yes?" she asked. 

"Emeraude-sensei, can I speak with you in my office now?" Zagato asked.

"Of course." Emeraude turned to the class. "I'm going to leave, so please behave while I'm gone." 

"Hai, Emeraude-sensei." The class said in unison. The door was closed and Emeraude followed Zagato to his office.

As soon as the two superiors left, babble broke out in the class. The school heartthrob, Lantis, was talking to his friends Eagle, Ferio, Ascot, Lafarga and Clef (who was as tall in the OVA), Hikaru to Umi and Fuu, Prescea to Caldina and Alcione.

***Prescea, Caldina and Alcione…***

"Hey, question… who do you think should go with our little Hikaru?" Prescea asked the two. 

"Easy… Lantis." Alcione said. (Is it Kiel or Kial or Keil or Kail? I don't really know.) 

"Yeah. You see, this is the matching pattern: me and (of course) Lafarga, you and Clef, Umi and Ascot, Fuu and Ferio, Aska and Sanyun. Our singles are: Alcione (Alcione: Hey!!!!!!!), Eagle, Geo and Zazu. Don't forget about Lantis and Hikaru." Caldina said. 

"You're right. And the reason why Alcione is still in the singles list is because she has a crush on our principal!!!" Prescea laughed out loud. 

"Hey!!! (Again) He's cute!!!" Alcione defended.

"Yeah right." 

***Hikaru, Umi and Fuu…***

"Hey Hikaru-chan…" Umi started.

"What?" Hikaru replied.

"What do you think about Lantis?" Fuu said, grinning. 

"Why did you ask me that?" Hikaru asked uncertainly. 

"You know… just curious. We already told you about Ascot and Ferio (Fuu: Ha! I was right!!!). Tell us about Lantis." Umi countered.

"It's just that…well…" Hikaru couldn't explain it. Was she in love with Lantis? Did she like him? 

"Well?" They both asked. 

"Well…" Hikaru started to say.

"Well?"

"Well…"

"Well?"

"Well…"

"Well?"

"Well…"

"Could we just stop the 'well' thing?" Umii cried.

"C'mon, Hikaru-chan. Tell us!" Fuu insisted. Still, Hikaru resisted.

"Well, you have to tell use sometime, Hikaru-chan." Fuu smiled. 

"I heard the stupid 'well' word again!!! Just shut the 'well' part up!!!!" Umi cried, frustrated.

***Lantis, Eagle, Clef, Lafarga, Ferio, Ascot…***

"Lantis, what do you like in a girl?" Eagle asked him. 

"Well…" Lantis started.

"One with long hair?" Clef asked.

"Umm…"

"With crimson eyes?" Ferio continued.

"Hmm…"

"And with a charming smile?" Lafarga said. 

"Well, umm… hmm…" Lantis sighed. "Yeah." 

"So you like Hikaru-chan, right?" Eagle said knowingly.

"Hey!!!" Lantis said. 

"You know, it's so easy to tell her." Ascot said. "It's just like this." Ascot turned around in his seat and shouted. "Hikaru-chan!!!! You know – mmph!!" Ascot wasn't able to finish because of Lantis' hand covering his mouth.

"Don't mind him, Hikaru-chan." Lantis said. He pushed Ascot back down his chair. 

"Why didn't you let me?" he asked.

"Well… it's easy. You just have to let Lantis tell that to her, not you, you idiot." Ferio commented. 

"Oh. Well then, we better get started," Eagle said mischievously. 

"What?" Lafarga asked. 

"You'll find out." Clef snickered. Lantis shivered at the thought of what his five friends were thinking.

***Classes…***

At the last period, they were paying much attention to the teacher. They knew how scary Tarta-sensei became when no one listens to her. 

_Ring._

"Okay, class dismissed." She said huffily. She got her things from the table and went out of the room, probably dreading the fact that her sweet sister Tatra was waiting for her outside. 

"Hey Hikaru-chan!!!!!!!" Eagle cried, waving his hands. 

"What, Eagle-chan?" Hikaru replied.

"Just wanted to ask you what you like in a man." Eagle asked mischievously. Lantis sweat-dropped. 

"Why?" Hikaru said, walking towards the door.

"No reason. Just wanted to know." Clef replied.

"Can you just ask me that question some other time? I have a handful of questions to answer right now." Hikaru sighed.

"Sure Hikaru-chan." Ascot snickered. Lantis sighed a sigh of relief. The six boys walked out of the room all-snickering, well, except for Lantis. 

***School yard…***

"LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a shriek was heard from behind. Lantis winced. He knew what would happen… that annoying girl from class 2-2 was going to strangle him again. Primera.

And it came. The girl jumped high and landed on poor little Lantis, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, making it hard for him to breathe. He was already choking when Eagle told Primera to stop. Lantis gasped for air, standing up slowly. 

"Lantis… your uniform has arm marks on it…" Ascot pointed out. Lantis looked down at his shirt. 

"Well, clearly it isn't my fault. Primera hugged me for too long that it already put marks on my perfectly good uniform!!!!" he stated. Primera winced.

"Hey, I was only hugging you." Primera defended.

"Yeah right." Lafarga said. "Like choking someone is called hugging." Then he was 'hugged' by Caldina. 

"Awww! Get off me, Caldina. I can't breathe!!!" Lafarga complained. With that Caldina jumped down from him and walked to his side.

"Well, I was just hugging you." Caldina put on a fake pout. 

"Now you sound just like Primera." Ferio commented. At that Alcione and Prescea entered the scene. 

***Umi, Fuu and Hikaru…***

"I just heard the 'well' word again!!!!!" Umi shrieked. She grabbed Fuu's and Hikaru's wrists and dragged them off to Lantis and the others. 

***The scene…***

"Just who the hell of you all said the stupid word 'well'???" Umi raged, not noticing that her two best friends had swirls for eyes. 

"Caldina and Lantis did." Ascot answered.

"You better stop saying that stupid word or else!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Umi threatened, dragging Fuu and Hikaru with her. 

Author's notes: So, was it okay? Please tell me what you think in your reviews or e-mail me at alex_pikachu1822@hotmail.com. Thanks a lot!!! If you do, I'm going to try and put the next chapter up soon. 

Questions in mind: What does Hikaru feel for Lantis? What is the plan that Eagle and Clef are making? And will Umi stop raging at the word 'well'? 

                        -A. Pikachu 

P.S: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Arigato


	2. The Food Fight in Class

First Times

A MKR Alternative World Fic

By A. Pikachu

Author's notes: Thanks to those who reviewed. Especially to Kuyami who told me that Fuu's name was Hououji and was the first one who reviewed. And please, next time when you review, type in your e-mail address if you can. Thanks. 

***Start…***

They were walking to their houses as the sun began to sink into the depths of the sky. 

"Hikaru-chan, what did Eagle-chan tell you a while ago?" Fuu asked out of curiosity. 

"Oh. He just asked me a question." Hikaru replied simply.

"Did he propose to you?" Umi teased.

"No! He just asked me a question." Hikaru said.

"Well, what is that obviously particular question?" Fuu said, looking at her.

"Do I have to tell you?" asked Hikaru. "It's not really important." 

"For you it's not, but for us it is. So what is it then?" Umi replied.

"He…umm…well…" Hikaru sputtered.

"WELL, WELL, WELL!!!! I'M SICK OF THAT WORD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Umi raged, turning into chibi-form and waving her arms up and down. 

"Don't mind her, Hikaru-chan. Just continue." Fuu sweat-dropped. 

"He asked me…what…ahem…w-what do I l-like in a…a…m-man…" Hikaru blushed. 

"He did? HE DID! HE DID! HE DID!!!!" Umi rejoiced.

"Now Umi, what if we write a story that the summary is: The cream-haired boy falls in love with the crimson-eyed girl. But what if the crimson-haired girl loves an ebony-haired man and doesn't know if the sapphire-eyed man loves her back?" Fuu asked. 

"Nah. That sounds like a fan fic." Umi sighed. "We should make it into a novel, with an engraved script that says: This wonderfully written novel in written by the two wonderful girls named Umi Ryuuzaki and Fuu Hououji. Now that sounds nice."

"That has too many W's. Anyways, we should continue on our plan." Fuu said, making Hikaru shiver at the thought of what the two had in store for her. 

"Hey Hikaru-chan, what's your answer to Eagle's question?" Umi asked, turning to Hikaru.

"Well, I said 'Can you just ask me that question some other time? I have a handful of questions to answer right now.' Then they said it was okay and we went out of the classroom and --!" Hikaru ranted.

"What do you mean they? You mean that Eagle wasn't alone?" Fuu asked.

"He wasn't. Ascot, Clef, Ferio, Lafarga and Lantis were there too." Hikaru answered.

"And I thought he liked you." Umi sighed. "Anyway, there's my house. See you!!!" Umi waved goodbye and left. Fuu did the same thing when they reached her house. And now Hikaru was walking to her house alone.

***The next day…***  

As usual, the three went to their school with the gang. Inside the classroom…

"So Hikaru-chan, what's your answer?" Eagle said, turning around in his chair.

"Let's see… I totally forgot about your question yesterday and I wasn't able to think about it. So… can you give me up to last period to think?" Hikaru reasoned. 

"Sure we can, Hikaru-chan. Just remember, answer it after last period." Clef snickered. Emeraude-sensei entered as the bell rang. 

***Period before lunch…***

"Now you do this…" Tatra-sensei instructed as they put some flour on the batter. It was home education that period and Lantis was doing great.

"Lantis, you're doing just fine." Tatra-sensei commented. Lantis smiled as he mixed the cake batter through, Hikaru eventually finding she was blushing. 

 Eagle was laughing while he was putting the flour in his batter. As he laughed out loud, Clef's elbow hit him and the flour went everywhere, mostly on Eagle's cream-colored hair and on his face. Ferio was laughing his butt off when Lafarga pushed him, making the eggs in his hand fly up the air and hit Clef in the head. Clef sniggered evilly and got a handful of batter in his hand and threw it in Ferio's direction. Ferio ducked just in time and it hit Lafarga on the back of his uniform. Caldina giggled, which made Lafarga throw some flour at her. Caldina ducked, and the flour hit Ascot instead. Ascot touched his hair and saw the white powder on his hand. He got some eggs and thrown it in Lafarga's direction. Lafarga turned and unfortunately, it hit Umi instead. 

"Yamete!!!!! Yamete, minna!!!! Yamete kudasai!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tatra-sensei shouted, which made her class freeze in fear. 

"Now clean up and test your cakes after lunch." She instructed. One by one, the students went outside to the bathroom. 

***Inside the girl's room…***   

"You know, Hikaru-chan, you're lucky." Prescea said, combing her yellow-orange hair.

"Why?" Hikaru asked, washing her hands.

"Because Lantis is such a great cook and you don't have to cook if you marry him!" Caldina said. Hikaru blushed.

"I haven't even told him yet…" Hikaru mumbled. 

"So you mean you have something to tell him then?" Alcione asked. 

"Well…"

"Hikaru-chan!!!! If you said the stupid word again I'll—!" Umi said, trying to clean her egg-stained uniform. "AAAAAAAAAAAH! Stupid stain!!! Ascot's going to pay for this, I swear." 

"But if you kill him, Umi-chan, you have no one to love anymore." Fuu teased. 

"Maybe you like me to kill your dear Ferio instead of Ascot, ne?" Umi threatened. Fuu was silenced. 

"So, Hikaru-chan, what's your answer?" Umi said, turning to her. Hikaru put on the why-are-you-asking-me-that-question? – You-know-I'm-innocent looks on her face.

"What question?" Alcione asked.

"Did someone propose to our little gal?" Caldina said. (I just watched the English version!!! It was better dubbed than other Americanized animès and I liked the trio's voices!!!!!) 

"Who did?" Prescea continued. Fuu sighed and explained the situation.

"Darn it. Well (Umi: AHHHH! I'm SICK, SICK AND TOTALLY SICK OF THAT STUPID WORD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!), maybe Eagle asked that question for Lantis to know." Prescea thought. 

"Maybe you're right. C'mon, let's investigate!!!!!" Caldina jumped happily. 

"Now c'mon minna, you don't have to…" Hikaru sweat-dropped.

"We have to for the sake of your love, Hikaru-chan!!!" Umi joined in. At once they walked out of the girls' room and Hikaru followed, dreading the fact that when it comes to love, her friends would do anything. I mean ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING.

*** After lunch…***

"Now I want you to test your projects." Tatra-sensei instructed, sitting in her chair. Ferio's eyes bulged. 

"Project? No one said that this is a project!" Ferio exclaimed.

"She did, Ferio. You were just too busy staring at Fuu-chan." Clef teased. Lafarga chuckled.

They tasted their cakes, and so did Tatra-sensei. She went around, taking forkfuls of cake. Hikaru, Umi and Fuu got a high grade for theirs, while Lantis, Clef and Eagle got top marks just because of Lantis. Meanwhile, Prescea, Alcione and Cladina got middle-marks and Ferio, Lafarga and Ascot got lower marks, just because of Ferio.

Author's notes: Hey people!!! Sorry if this took so long!!! It's just that…well… it's so hard to write this fic because there are so many characters!!!! Lafarga, Ferio, Clef, Ascot, Lantis, Eagle, Hikaru, Fuu, Umi, Prescea, Alcyone, Caldina, Emeraude, Zagato, Geo, Zazu, Aska, Sanyun, etc. etc. etc. 

Anyways, review and the 3rd chapter may come very early!!! I'm aiming for 20/25 reviews or maybe if I decide to upload the 3rd chapter, you are very lucky!!! 

Hints: 1. There's going to be a play 

                   2. Hikaru's in it

                   3. The gang's in it

                   4. Just review for you to find out!!!!! 

Ja ne, minna!!! 

                   -A. Pikachu    


	3. They get their parts...then what?

First Times

A MKR Alternative World Fic

By A. Pikachu

Author's notes: Hi people!!!!! Here's the third part, I didn't even see if you reviewed so LUCKY YOU!!!!! Anyway, just read the fic. Thanks. 

***Start…***

It was morning, and as usual, the class was yawning and didn't really listen to what Princess Emeraude – no – Emeraude-sensei was saying until the words class-we're-going-to-have-a-school-play-to-present-to-Cephiro came to their minds. 

"What?" Hikaru exclaimed, her head jerking up. "What play?"

"Miss Fuu Hououji of our class wrote it." Emeraude said. 

"Fuu?" Hikaru exclaimed, surprised.

"I never thought she was a playwright." Eagle said.

"What's the story about, Fuu-chan?" Umi asked.

"Just read the script. And Emeraude-sensei," Ascot said, turning to their blonde teacher. 

"Yes Ascot?" 

"Who will pick the parts? You and Fuu or ourselves?" 

"Well, according to Fuu, she'd want to pick the parts for you, not you for it." Emeraude said, which made the class groan. 

"So when will we start, sensei?" Eagle asked. 

"If you want, tomorrow will be fine." Fuu said, picking the copies of the script up from the table. 

"I hope I'll get a not-so-important part." Hikaru said as Fuu got back to her seat beside her.

"Why not, Hikaru-chan?" Fuu asked. 

"Well, It's just that, this is my first play and I don't want to screw it up." Hikaru explained.

"This is your first time?" Caldina asked. "How come?" 

"Because whenever there's a school play, I'm always an understudy, a substitute or just a costume designer." Hikaru said. 

"Oh my. People there are sure crazy, not to see my beautiful gal here so cute and so pretty!" Caldina said, hugging her. 

"C-Caldina I-I ca-can't breathe!!" Hikaru exclaimed. 

"Oh sorry there."

"Anyway, Umi, I want you to be the costume designer." Fuu said, handing Umi the script. 

"Great! I'm good with clothes!!" Umi said, taking the papers eagerly. 

"Now Fuu, I want to be the princess so that everybody will look at me." Alcyone said, pushing her black hair back. 

"Ahem." Prescea said, tapping Alcyone on the shoulder. "You just want Principal Zagato to notice you." 

"That's one thing." Alcyone said. 

***the next day…***

The students were whispering to each other, wanting to know what part they'll get. At last, Emeraude-sensei entered with Fuu and sat down on two chairs behind her desk. 

"Please step up to the desk for your parts." Fuu said, shuffling the scripts in her hand. 

"Alcyone." 

"So what part?" Alcyone asked eagerly. 

"The Princess –" Fuu started

"YES!" 

"The Princess' maid" Fuu said, giving her the script. 

"WHAT???? You can't do this to me!! I have to be the PRINCESS!!!" Alcyone thundered, turning to chibi-form and waving her hands up and down. 

"Sorry Alcyone. We already decided who the Princess should be." Emeraude said as Alcyone walked away, her head bowed. 

"Next, Ascot!" Emeraude called, making the chestnut-haired boy walk to them. 

"Yes?" 

"You're the messenger of the princess." Fuu said, handing him the script. 

"At least I got a higher part than Alcyone." Ascot got the script and walked to his seat. 

"Clef." -Emeraude

"My part is?" -Clef

"You are the Princess' father, the King." Fuu said. 

"Thank you." –Clef

***You get what's the order. Emeraude-character-Fuu-character***

"Caldina…" 

"Hai." 

"Your part is… you are the Queen, mother of the Prince." 

"Okay." 

"Eagle."

"Yes miss?"

"You are the Princess' older brother."

"It's fine." 

"Ferio."

"Yes?"

"You are the Prince's little brother."

"Yeah…I'm not that short, am I?" Ferio asked.

"You're not short at all." Fuu answered as she gave him the paper.

"Lafarga."

"Hmm…"

"You are the King of the other land, father of the Prince."

"I see… so Caldina's my wife." 

"Prescea."

"Yes?"

"You are the Queen, mother of the Princess."

"That's fine with me." 

"Lantis."

"Yes?"

"You are the Prince."

"Thank you."

"And lastly, Hikaru…"

"Sensei?"

"You are the princess." 

"What? I-I can't handle that!!"

"You have to, Hikaru-chan." Fuu said, handing the script over. "It's perfect for you."

"B-but --!"

"Ms. Hikaru, do your best." Emeraude said. She turned to the class. "Now please go to Ms. Ryuuzaki for your costume sketches."

Umi gave the designs and measured them. 

"Emeraude-sensei, the costumes will be over in a week." Umi said, her eyes glinting. "Hey Fuu-chan…" 

"Nani?" Fuu asked.

"We must make Hikaru look great for the play, so help me." Umi whispered. 

"Sure." They both turned to Emeraude.

"Now, class, you will find out who are the other characters tomorrow at our practice. Please be ready and practice your lines. The others will be in charge of props etc."

"Yes Emeraude-sensei." The class chorused, and at that, the bell rang. 

***Later that afternoon, after dismissal…***

They were all walking out of the classroom. They were talking about their roles, and Hikaru was silent. 

"I wonder who's going to be the princess…I hope its Hikaru because Lantis is the Prince…" Prescea wondered aloud, making Fuu and Umi's eyes glint in mischievousness. 

"L-Lantis is going to be the prince???" Hikaru asked, her eyes wide. She was blushing too. 

"Yup! Eagle told us earlier." Caldina said while patting Alcyone's back.

***

"Hey Eagle, do you happen to know who's the Princess?" Lantis asked.

"Yeah, I do." Eagle smirked. "I won't tell you now. It's for us to know and for you to find out." 

"What do you mean 'us'? You mean I'm the only one who doesn't know?" Lantis asked his friends, who were all laughing. "You _are_ not fair."

"Fair? Who ever said _love_ was fair? There is nothing fair in the game of love." Clef said, laughing. 

"Oh just shut up. And what do you mean 'game of love'?" Lantis said, eyeing his five friends. 

"That you are going to love the princess." Ascot replied. 

"Anata wa bakara!! That's in the script!!!" Lantis exclaimed.

"Ie. We mean it for real." Ferio said, waving the script in front of Lantis' face. 

"Stop that. My vision's getting blurred." Lantis said, grabbing Ferio's hand and dropping it. "Just tell me who it is!!!!" 

"You'll find out tomorrow." Lafarga continued, laughing his butt off. 

"Anata-tachi wa bakara…" Lantis mumbled, looking at his friends darkly. 

Author's notes: So, what do you think? Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just review and the 4th chapter may come very soon!!!!!!!!!!!! Arigato Gozaimasu!!! 

-A. Pikachu


	4. Everybody then knows...

First Times

A MKR fic made by Pikachu 

Author's notes: I hate that person who stole my diskette full of Fan fics… I hate whoever that was. I wrote the whole version of First Times and all its chapters in that diskette then it disappears… GAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Now I have to write it all over again! 

***Start…***

Emeraude-sensei entered the classroom, waving goodbye to Principal Zagato. Alcyone drooled. 

"Zagato…" Alcyone said, her eyes turning to hearts. 

"Snap out of it, girl!" Caldina said, shaking her classmate. "Emeraude-sensei's about to start." 

The rehearsals were moved a week later, so that the costumes will be made by then. They were whispering excitedly, anxious to know who was who. 

"Ohayo, minna." Emeraude greeted. "Today, we will begin practicing." Hikaru squirmed in her seat. "But before that, let us know who are the characters…

Alcyone as the Princess' maid

Ascot as a messenger

Clef as a King,

Caldina as a Queen, 

Eagle as the Princess' older brother,

 Ferio as the younger brother of the Prince,

Lafarga as a King,

Prescea as a Queen, 

Lantis as the Prince 

&

Hikaru as the Princess. 

Hikaru cringed in her seat. Everyone was staring at her strangely, like they just had seen her for the first time. Lantis was just silent. 

"You're the princess?" Caldina asked, her eyes wide. 

"Umm…y-yeah." Hikaru answered in a small voice.

"And Lantis is the Prince?" Alcyone stared. 

"Y-yeah…" Hikaru continued in the same tone. 

"That would be great!!!" Prescea exclaimed, looking at the two. They were both still. 

"Now, now, students. Let us listen at Miss Fuu Hououji for some announcements." Emeraude said, shooing all the attention away from Lantis and Hikaru. The class turned to Fuu. 

"I am going to be the Princess' older sister, which makes Eagle the Baron who wants Hikaru as his bride. Alcyone will be a countess, rival of the Princess for the Prince's heart; Ascot would be a count, a keeper of the Prince's secrets. And Miss Umi will be a countess, Miss Hikaru's best friend in the play." Fuu explained, handing out new scripts. 

"Miss Fuu, Miss Umi and Mr. Ascot, please carry the boxes to the auditorium while the rest of the class goes down." Emeraude instructed as the class piled out the room. They headed down to the auditorium, talking to each other. 

"Why are you so nervous, Hikaru?" Caldina asked.

"It's just that… This my first time." Came Hikaru's reply. Prescea sniggered. 

"You know, Hikaru, it's really romantic that you two would be together just because of the play." Prescea said. "That is soo romantic." 

"Prescea! Caldina! I haven't even told him yet!" Hikaru said, blushing deep red. 

"Oh admit it, Hikaru!" Prescea said. 

"You like Lantis, don't you?" Caldina asked. 

"So Hikaru-chan, I almost forgot… what's your answer to my question? What do you like in a man?" Eagle suddenly popped-up, making Hikaru fall chibi-style. 

"EAGLE!!!!!!! Aren't you supposed to be with Lantis and Clef?" Hikaru asked. 

"So, what's your answer?" Eagle said, making Hikaru blush even more. 

"Yeah, Hikaru-chan!" Caldina agreed. 

"Well, I… umm…" Hikaru stuttered, then was saved by Emeraude calling for her name. "Sorry guys, I have to go!" 

***Emeraude…***

Hikaru and the other actors surrounded their teacher. 

"I want you to practice your lines while I go fetch Miss Umi." Emeraude said, leaving at once. They all sat down on chairs, reading their parts quietly. 

Author's notes: I know this is short. I know this is very, very short. In fact, this is the shortest chapter I have ever written! Anyways, the later chapters will make up for it. 

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
                                -A. Pikachu


	5. Forbidden Love: Troubles of a Prince and...

First Times 

A MKR fic made by Pikachu 

Author's notes: Here's the 5th part. Enjoy. 

***Start…***

Emeraude entered the auditorium with Umi, Ascot and Fuu. Emeraude turned to the main characters. 

"I want to hear your lines now, in order." Emeraude instructed. The students who got parts sat around in a semicircle on the stage, Emeraude sitting in a chair in the center. 

_"One day, in the land of Cephiro, was a princess, named Hikaru." _Emeraude started, since she was the narrator. _"She was a beautiful princess, loved by all of Cephiro's citizens. Princess Hikaru was called to her father's chambers."_

_"Yes, father?" _Hikaru said, reading the script.

_"My child, Princess Hikaru…" _Clef said. 

The rehearsal went on and on, until the bell rang for lunch. Then they practiced some more, until it was already dismissal and they all went home. 

***Another 2 weeks later…***

It was time for the presentation in the Cephiro Fair. The theatre was ready, all props prepared, and the actors and actresses were changing into their costumes. 

"Umi-chan… I look weird!" Hikaru complained, looking down at her crimson velvet gown. It's neckline started from her shoulders, a rose in the middle with a wavy middle length slit on the side. Hikaru's light red sash was wrapped around her arms and her hair was tied up in a loose bun, making curled strands of hair delicately trace her face. Some red roses were tied to it, making her look elegant. 

"Nonsense! You look fantastic, Hikaru-chan!" Fuu said, looking at her friend from head to toe. Fuu was wearing a dark green dress. It had a v-shaped neckline with a diamond in its center. Patterns of wind can be found in the dress' lacy bottom and its sleeves. 

"But…" 

"Oh Hikaru-chan… You look so pretty…" Umi sighed as she took a look again. This time, Umi was wearing a blue ball gown with patterns of waves in the bottom, having a round neckline. It had a swirl in its center and its sleeves were shaped like bells. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and its ends were curled up. Some strands of hair fell down her face. 

"But everybody will laugh at me…" Hikaru continued. Caldina, Alcyone and Prescea walked out of the dressing room. Caldina was wearing a pinkish white gown with a sort of low neckline. It had a round gem in its center and a white sash was wrapped around her arms, just like Hikaru's was. Prescea was wearing a white silk gown with a weird round motif on its center. Her cape of rich red was draped around her shoulders, accompanying the gold chain. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and was tied in different places. Alcyone was wearing a gown of black-blue, with a matching cape with swirls and ice shards for its motif. 

"No way, cutie." Caldina reassured. "You are too cute to laugh at." 

"Yeah." Prescea agreed. Alcyone was busy arranging her hair. The boys went out of their dressing room, revealing their costumes like the princes and kings of other countries. Lantis' colors were blue and black, Eagle's green and white, Ferio's green and yellow, Clef's blue and white, Lafarga's blue and yellow and Ascot black and green. Capes and chains were draped on their shoulders, badges pinned to their shirts. 

"I look good," Eagle commented, looking at himself in the mirror. 

"But Umi-chan… I really do look weird." Hikaru complained again. These complains made Lantis' eyes look at her. 

"You actually look beautiful, Hikaru." Lantis said, eyeing her from head to foot. Hikaru blushed. 

"Y-you really think so, Lantis?" Hikaru asked in a small voice. Lantis nodded, the gang watched in rhapsody as the couple (Well, not really _yet_) commented on each other. 

"You look g-great too, Lantis." Hikaru said, looking at him. With that, Emeraude entered backstage. 

"You ready, class?" she asked, looking at each of them. 

"Yes, Emeraude-sensei!" they answered in a chorus. One by one, they each stationed themselves to where they were supposed to be. 

A/N: Now, all those un-italicized parts are Emeraude's parts. 

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the annual Cephiro Fair. Cephiro High presents the next presentation you are about to see, a play of romance and war, called 'Forbidden Love: troubles of a Prince and a Princess.' Written by our own Miss Fuu Hououji." A voice boomed over the auditorium. The spotlights were turned on and the main lights off, signaling the curtains to be opened. 

The stage was decorated with pillars and a throne. Hikaru walked slowly into the scene. 

"One day, in the land of Cephiro, was a princess, named Hikaru She was a beautiful princess, loved by all of Cephiro's citizens. Princess Hikaru was called to her father's chambers."_ Emeraude narrated. _

_"Yes, Father?" _Hikaru said, looking at the King.

_"My child, Princess Hikaru…" _Clef said, eyeing the princess_. _

_"What is it, father?" _Hikaru asked again_. _

_"I am afraid that you have to marry now." _Clef said.

_"What? What do you mean, dear father?" _Hikaru said, horror-struck._ "You want me to marry, even if it is against my own will?" _

_"I am terribly sorry for this burden for you to carry. You have to, my child, since it is time. You have reached adulthood and as this country's princess, you have to fulfill your duties." _Clef explained_. _

Zagato watched amusedly at the two. *this is not Emeraude's part*

"But, Father! I am only 19 years of age! I do not deserve to be wed at this early age!" Hikaru pleaded, her face real with acting. Clef shakes his head. 

_"I am sorry, my child." _Clef said, making the Princess run away_. _

"So the Princess ran away from his father's throne and found herself exploring a secret garden, inside her castle. Gazing amazedly at her surroundings tears dwelled upon her eyes."_ Emeraude narrated as the curtains were closed for fixing the props. The curtains opened again, this time the stage was decorated as a very beautiful garden, with real grass (mat-like ones) and a real fountain in the center. _

_"What foolish obligations I must do for my country. I would not want to be wed with someone I don't love with all my heart, let alone marry someone I do not even know." _Hikaru mumbled. She closed her eyes, making real tears drop into the stage's floor. She continues walking, admiring the sight before her, when, unmistakably, she bumped into someone_. _

_"I am truly sorry." Hikaru said as she looked up to the person. _

_"It's alright. Are you hurt?" Lantis asked, eyeing the crying princess. _

_"Not really. Although I am quite surprised to see a gentleman like you wandering around the castle." Hikaru said in a lighter tone, observing that the man had royal clothes on. _

_"I see. Are you a princess of a land nearby?" The Prince asked. _

_"Yes, I am. I am Princess Hikaru of Cephiro." Hikaru replied, curtseying in front of the Prince. _

_"Well, I am Prince Lantis of the land of Autozam" _(A/N: Hey, I can't think of any name! Eagle: So you used mine?! A/N: So, what's the bad idea, you all are here in an Alternative fic, so that means you just live in a Tokyo-Cephiro kind of place. Eagle: I see. Still, you used my country's name! A/N: You should be proud! Fuu: Why did you choose Autozam by the way, Ms. Pikachu? A: You see, Eagle, in the series, mentioned that Lantis had stayed at Autozam for a long time. That's why I chose it! Umi: Okay. So anyone here who uses the word (you know the word), you will be eaten by my Water Dragon!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!! (Fuu and Hikaru walk in and drag Umi off))

 _"Autozam? Aren't we at war?" Hikaru said, backing a few steps away from Lantis. _

_"Don't worry. I don't hate being at war with your country anyway. The King and Queen, or my parents have decided to conquer the land of Cephiro to maximize our territory, despite the fact that Autozam has a very large terrain." Lantis explained He sat down beneath a large oak tree. _

_"Why are you here by the way, Prince Lantis?" Hikaru asked politely, sitting beside him. _

_"I am actually in my country." Lantis said. _

_"But – but I am in my country also!" Hikaru exclaimed, remembering that she had only run away a few yards from the castle. _

_"I remember my older sister, Princess Fuu, telling me that there was a garden, the only garden that divides Cephiro from Autozam. It has been said that no one had really been into the garden, except the ones who are truly hurt, but then found true love…" Hikaru said, remembering the story Fuu told her when she was little. She had dreamed of finally going to the secret garden, and to meet someone she loves more than anything. _

_"I see." Lantis replied.  _

Author's notes: OKAY! Let's cut the play part for Part 5. The Play will continue in the next chapter. Until then, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

                         -A. Pikachu

P.S: Umm… can I say this? Well, in the fic, they are all of the same age. But in the play, Lantis is some sort of 22, Ferio 20, Fuu 20, Umi 18, Hikaru 19, Clef and Prescea some… I don't know. Caldina and Lafarga… I don't know…. Eagle 22, Alcyone 20. 

   


	6. Forbidden Love: Troubles of a Prince and...

First Times

A MKR fic made by Pikachu

Author's notes: Here's the 2nd part of the play…I'm dreading there's a third, fourth, or even a fifth part of it… and Umi is 19, not 18. Texts inside colons are what the characters are doing. 

***Start…*** ***you know it… all un-italicized text are Emeraude's parts…*** 

_"I see…" _Lantis replied, leaning on the tree_. "Why are you here, by the way, Princess Hikaru of Cephiro?" _

_"You don't have to be so formal!" _Hikaru laughed as she straightened her gown and sat down. (Okay…just imagine that there was a large tree. Anyway, they were presenting in a _real_ theatre, like in Broadway and etc… Maybe called the Cephiro National Theatre.) __

_"Well I have to. We are princes and princesses." _Lantis replied, looking up.

_"I am here because of my father…he had asked me to do an unlikely task to be done." _Hikaru mumbled, looking at the grass. 

_"And what is this task?" _Lantis asked.

_"It was to marry Baron Eagle, a count in Cephiro." _Hikaru continued, tears swelling up her eyes. 

***Backstage…***

"She's so good…" Umi said, looking at the two from backstage. 

"Look…she's crying…like in the script…" Fuu said, wiping a tear in her eye. 

"Oh c'mon ya'll! Don't be so emotional! Look and watch our little princess!" Caldina said, staring at the actors. 

"Caldina's right." Prescea said, looking on.

***Back to the play…***

_"Against your will?" _Lantis asked her_. _

_"Y-yes…" _Hikaru said. She tried to hide her tears from the prince.

_"That is truly unlikely…" _Lantis continued, seeing the tears on the princess' cheeks, he cupped her face in his hands_. "Do not worry, Princess Hikaru… I am sure that your mother will not allow you to do that." _

Hikaru blinked her tears away. In that very moment, looking into the prince's eyes, she felt her heart throbbing and her body feels warm. She felt completely open to him, feeling that she would like to spend the rest of her life forever with him. She smiled, the last of her tears falling down to her cheeks. It was like he was the only one who could understand her. 

_"Lantis…" _The princess mumbled, looking at her hands that lay on her lap.

_"What is it, Princess Hikaru?" _Lantis asked, lowering his hands. Hikaru looked into his sapphire blue eyes.

_"Do you…well…I mean…I-I think I am –!" _Hikaru started, but was cut off by Princess Umi's voice.

_"Princess Hikaru!!!! Princess Hikaru!!! Where are you?" _Princess Umi, Princess Hikaru's cousin, shouted a few feet away. Hikaru suddenly looked around. Princess Umi appeared a few minutes later, catching her breath. 

_"Oh Princess Hikaru!! I was looking all over for you!!!" _Princess Umi ranted, breathing very hard. 

_"Umi! How did you find me?" _Princess Hikaru asked, forgetting for a while that Lantis was there. 

"I was running towards a grassy field and I saw a beautiful silver gateway appear. I ran into it and I saw you." Princess Umi said. Finally noticing Lantis, she bowed and said, "Good morning sir." 

Hikaru smiled. "Umi, I'd like you to meet Prince Lantis of Autozam." 

_"A-autozam?" _Princess Umi's eyes grew wide_. "Cephiro and Autozam are at war, aren't we?" _

_"Do not worry, he even hates it that we're at war." _Hikaru explained. Lantis stood up and bowed too.

_"Nice to meet you, Princess Umi of Cephiro." _Lantis greeted. Umi smiled.

_"Anyway, Hikaru, Queen Prescea wanted to see you." _Umi said, giving Hikaru a helping hand. Hikaru stood up a bit hesitantly, then waved goodbye at Lantis. 

_"I hope to see you soon, Prince Lantis." _Hikaru shouted as Umi dragged her away.__

_"I am too, Princess Hikaru." _Lantis said, standing up and heading to his castle.__

***Inside the Queen's bedroom…***

***Curtain was closed and the garden scene props were removed. The prop handlers hurried to get the bedroom props in order before the curtain opens. *** 

"Good morning, mother!" Hikaru greeted, walking in happily in Queen Prescea's bedroom. 

_"Good morning my little angel." _Prescea greeted, motioning for Hikaru to sit down beside her._ "Did your father tell you about your responsibility, my dear?" _

_"Yes mother…" _Hikaru replied nonchalantly. She looked at her high-heeled shoes again. 

_"You know, my dear, you don't have to do this." _Prescea said, smoothing her daughter's hair.

_"What did you do when your father asked you to marry against your will, mother?" _Hikaru asked. She looked up at her mother's face. 

_"Well, I didn't. My mother persuaded my father, the count, to stop the forced wedding. After some months, I met your father." _Prescea said, looking at her daughter_. "All I want to say is, you don't have to do everything we say." _Hikaru was grateful for her mother to understand her. She hugged the Queen and drew back.

_"Thank you, mother." _She said.  Someone knocked on the door and magically it opened_. _

_"What is it?" _Queen Prescea asked the messenger. 

_"Princess Hikaru is asked to go to her father's chambers." _The messenger said. Hikaru quickly stood up.__

_"Please tell father that I will be arriving soon." _Hikaru replied, making the messenger run to the king._ "I will see you, mother." _

_"Good luck, my dear." _Prescea smiled as her daughter walked away from the room. The door closed magically. 

***The bedroom props moved out automatically, revealing a backdrop of an enchanted hallway. ***

:Hikaru ran halfway across the stage, opening a door and entering the room.:

_"My father, I am here upon your words." : Hikaru bowed.:_

_"My child, you are here to meet the one you are about to marry, Baron Eagle of our own country." _King Clef said. Clef points his staff into the darkness and Baron Eagle appears. 

_"Good morning, my fair young lady." _Eagle bowed. Hikaru curtsied a bit hesitantly. 

_"Good morning to you too, Baron Eagle." _Hikaru greeted politely.

***Curtains close and all lights are turned off. Princess Hikaru's bedroom is carefully put in place, Hikaru changing into a pink silk nightgown for her costume. She sat on the bed reading a book Curtains open and Fuu walks in.***

***Nighttime…***

_"Good evening, my darling little sister." _Princess Fuu walked in. Hikaru's head shot up, looking at her older sister.

_"Sister…" _Hikaru said, laying the book beside her._ "I have to say something, sister." _Princess Fuu sat down beside her sister.

_"What is it?" _

_"I met someone…in the garden you told me about years back." _

_"You did?" _

_"Yes. He was very kind to me and I felt something unusual about him…" _Hikaru looked at her sister hopefully. Fuu rearranged her glasses. 

_"Did you feel that your heart was throbbing inside your chest, dear sister?" _Fuu asked kindly, eyeing the young lady.

_"Y-yes." _She answered quietly, noticing that her cheeks had a red tinge.

_"Then, sister, you are in love." _Fuu smiled.

_"W-what?! I cannot! He is Prince Lantis…prince of Autozam…" _Hikaru's voice faded.

"_Prince Lantis of Autozam…" Fuu thought for a moment. "Do not worry, Hikaru. Surely, love would find a way." Fuu said. With that, she bid goodnight and left._

***Curtains close. ***

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We are taking a break from _Forbidden Love: Troubles of a Prince and a Princess_ for some 20 minutes. We hope you all enjoy the play." Emeraude's voice boomed out in the Cephiro National Theatre.

 As the audience dispersed to go to stalls and cafes in the lobby, Hikaru sighed backstage. 

"This is too hard!!!!!!!" Hikaru complained. 

"Don't worry, Hikaru-chan! You can do it!" Umi and Fuu agreed, gesturing Hikaru towards the dressing room for some snacks and a good change of clothes. 

Author's notes: CUT! Let's cut the play short for a while. My finals are finally coming and I have to review, that's why my mom's cutting my computer time short. Anyways, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

                                -A. Pikachu   


	7. Forbidden Love: Troubles of a Prince and...

First Times

A MKR fic made by Pikachu

Author's notes: AAAAAAAAAAAH! I read some crazy fics. I mean really crazy, pairing them all up with Ferio… Umi/Ferio, Hikaru/Ferio… isn't Fuu enough? Those are pretty weird authors, since it CLEARLY stated in the series that Ferio is going to be with FUU and Fuu only. And now, as you continue to squirm in your seats to know what happened to Hikaru and Lantis in the secret garden, here is the continuation. 

***Start…***

"Is the twenty minute break over?" Hikaru asked, retouching her make-up. Umi coughed. 

"Yeah, almost. Get ready on the stage, Hikaru." Umi said as Emeraude entered backstage. 

"Get ready, Umi and Hikaru. Are the props ready for the garden?" Emeraude asked. 

"Yes miss." 

"Well, Umi, Hikaru, get ready on the set; Lantis, go to the other side of the stage with Ascot. Fuu and Prescea, get ready and Clef and Eagle, get ready too. Lafarga, Caldina, Ferio and Alcyone, head to the curtains. We'll start." Emeraude instructed. They went to their stations, Umi and Hikaru sitting on the right side, Lantis and Ascot on the left side; Fuu, Prescea, Clef and Eagle behind the backdrop and Lafarga, Caldina, Ferio and Alcyone behind the second backdrop.

"Please take your seats. We will soon return to _Forbidden Love: Troubles of a Prince and a Princess_." Emeraude said to the microphone. The audience hurried to their seats. As they sat down, the curtains were opened and revealed the four on the opposite sides of the stage. 

P.S: Umi changed the style of Hikaru's hair into a braid, but arranged it so that there were no flyaway strands of hair and it was looped. 

         ***Start of the play…***

(You know it. All un-italicized parts are Emeraude's parts.)

Princess Hikaru went to the secret garden everyday for chances of seeing the prince. To her luck, Lantis was always there. They talked to each other, and very soon later, they grew closer and closer to each other. They enjoyed each other's company and soon looked like they were having a relationship together. But no one knew that the prince and the princess were talking and meeting each other. And both the prince and the princess didn't tell what they felt. They just continued laughing at each other's jokes, enjoying each other's company. No one really knew…until…

_"Umi, d-do you believe in l-love at first sight?" the princess asked her best friend and cousin._

_"Well _(Umi's mind: I can't believe I said the word!) _I do believe. It can happen that someone you meet for the very first time can be the one you'd want to spend the rest of your life with. Mother met my father on a journey back here in Cephiro. When they met each other again, they decided that they were the ones for each other and decided to marry. Fast, aren't they?" Umi chuckled. "Look at them! They left me here with you to spend their time alone!" Umi laughed. "Why, are you in love, Hikaru?" _

_Hikaru blushed. "M-me? Why do you ask, U-umi? M-me, in love?" the princess stuttered. She blushed even more when Umi laughed. _

_"Don't worry, Hikaru. I won't tell anybody." Princess Umi said. _

_Meanwhile, on the other side of the garden, 2 princes were talking. _

_"Ascot…" Prince Lantis asked his friend. Prince Ascot was walking alongside the prince, who was his cousin. _

_"Yes, Lantis?" Ascot asked._

_"If you meet someone for the very first time, and you felt something very unusual, will you call it love at first sight?" the prince asked. Ascot chuckled. _

_"It depends. What do you mean by feeling unusual? Do you feel strange, or scared?" _

_"It felt very strange, since my heart was beating very fast and as though I couldn't breathe." Lantis described, not noticing two people sitting ahead. _

_"You're in love, Lantis. Ferio said that to me some days ago he met a girl with glasses and brown-blonde hair." Ascot chuckled again. "Seems like love runs in the family." _

_As they halted into a stop, they noticed two girls looking up to them. One had her bright red hair braided and had crimson eyes. The other one had loose long marine blue hair and matching cobalt eyes. They were sitting under the same oak tree where the prince and the princess sat under. _

_"Hi-hikaru?" Lantis stuttered out, his eyes grew wide. He didn't expect the young princess to be there at this time of the afternoon. _

_"L-Lantis?" Hikaru also stuttered. Deep sapphire locked into bright as jade green looked into cobalt. As they gained their senses, Princess Umi was the first one to speak. _

_"I see. I think you know each other very well, so I think we'd better go. Have a good time, Hikaru/Lantis!" Ascot and Umi said in unison. As the two walked together to another path, the Prince and the Princess looked at each other. Lantis sat down silently beside the princess._

_"Hello, Hikaru." Lantis greeted, smiling at the girl. The girl blushed again. _

_"Hi Lantis. Umm…Lantis…I want to ask you something…" Hikaru asked uncertainly. _

_"What is it, Hikaru?" Lantis asked. _

_"Umm…well…do you believe in…love at first sight?" the young princess blushed deep red as she asked the prince the question. Lantis looked puzzled. _

_"Are you in love already with someone?" Lantis asked. He looked a bit disappointed. _

_"Are you?" Hikaru looked suddenly at Lantis. Lantis smiled._

_"Actually, I am…" Lantis smiled and looked up the sky. _

_"W-with who…?" Hikaru asked, tears wanting to drop out of her eyes. _

_"With…you." Lantis smiled and enclosed her hands into his, looking into her eyes and finally kissing her. _

_***Backstage…*** _

_"Whoa Lantis!!!!!" Eagle shouted, not minding if the audience heard. _

_"EAGLE! Shut the hell up!" Ferio said, covering Eagle's mouth. _

_"Look at them… they are so sweet!" Prescea cried from under the backdrop. _

_"Prescea!Shh!" Clef warned. Prescea's eyes turned into hearts as she blushed. _

_"Hikaru-chan…sugoi!" Fuu cried as she played the piano. The two were still in the stage. _

_***Back in the stage…***_

_((Hikaru's eyes widened. It didn't feel like a fake kiss…since it was just a play. But then she felt something hidden it that kiss. As Lantis held onto her, she just closed her eyes.))_

_Hikaru's eyes widened. She never expected the prince to do that… for the prince to love her in a month's period of time. _

Author's notes: He he he … is this a cliffie to you? I think not. So anyway, I think this is a bit tad too long for a play that lasts two hours, and only half of it of it is accomplished and done. What do you think? E-mail me at alex_pikachu1822@hotmail.com or just review in that little box right down there. Arigato gozaimasu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

                -A. Pikachu


	8. Forbidden Love: Troubles of a Prince and...

First Times

A MKR fic made by A. Pikachu

Author's notes: Sorry for that mishap in uploading chapters 6 & 7. My documents are named the same, that's why I made the mistake. Now here's the eighth installment of _First Times_, which is the fourth installment of _Forbidden Love: Troubles of a Prince and a Princess_. Dozo, minna-san.   

***Start…***

***Curtains close, then open once again.*** (You know. All un-italicized parts are Emeraude's parts.)

Some months have passed and no one still knows except Prince Ascot and Princess Umi.

"But Prince Lantis… we cannot continue on like this…" The 19-year-old princess said as the prince stroked her hair. Ever since they had admitted their love to each other, they have been secretly going to the garden. 

"I know, Hikaru…my mother notices that I have disappeared from the castle many a time." Lantis sighed. He wanted this war to end. 

_"My father and Baron Eagle notices that too… I don't know what to do now…" _the princess tried to stop tears fallingfrom her crimson- colored eyes_. "My father has decided that…that…" _she sobbed again, now embracing the prince_. "That my wedding…with Eagle…is next week…" _

_"What?" _Lantis exclaimed. He can't believe that King Clef is doing this to the both of them._ "My mother and father have decided too…that my marriage to Countess Alcyone…will be on the same date…" _The Prince looked at the sobbing princess clutching his robes. He stroked the princess' red hair absentmindedly.

_"What shall we do now? Now that our parents have noticed our disappearances in our own kingdoms…I don't want to be separated with you, let alone live without seeing you at all, dear Lantis… What shall we do…?" _Hikaru mumbled as she continued crying. They stayed like that for some time until a voice was heard, calling for the Princess' name. 

_"My dear little sister, where are you?" _Princess Fuu's voice called out. 

_"I am sorry, Lantis, to depart on such an early time… I must dry my tears now, before my older sister finds me here with you. I am thankful that I found you, and I pray to God that this is not the last time I see you…I love you, Lantis, I really do." _Hikaru kissed the prince shortly before running out of the garden, her long skirt of smooth red and white velvet trailing behind her. 

_"Hikaru… if only we did not meet at this time...if only we met earlier…we would not have suffered through the consequences of war…" _the prince sadly sighed and stood up, his eyes trailing over to the direction where his angel had fled to. But alas, he could not do anything. 

***In the audience…***

"Hey onii-chan, the play's good. They're great actors, don't you think?" Kinomoto Sakura whispered as she watched the redhead girl run out from the scene. (Hey, every animè I know is watching, so watch out for some characters…) 

"No one still beats our Cinderella play." Touya chuckled silently. "We stink." 

"Hey, they do not stink, Touya-kun!" Akizuki Nakuru protested from behind. "They're actually good, and the actor's playing the prince and the baron is kawaii!!" Touya glared at Nakuru as if he was jealous. 

"Their costumes are fantastic!" Daidouji Tomoyo exclaimed. "And the props and lighting are great!" 

"Tomoyo-chan… don't you think of anything else?" Meiling asked, sweat-dropping. Eriol just laughed and watched the play.

Yukito was watching the play as well, beside Touya and in front of Nakuru too. (Resembles the love triangle that I think is soo kawaii: Touya-Nakuru-Yukito…) Syaoran was beside Sakura and on his other side was a blue-headed girl with a very hot temper.

"That's not fair!!!!!! Lantis should kiss _me, _not that girl!! That is not fair, not fair at all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the girl hissed, her eyes staring at the prince. 

"And the plot is nice! Very good! I must know who's the writer." Naoko's glasses glistened. 

"Actually, the narrator is Miss Emeraude, who is the teacher of Cephiro High class 2-1. She's my classmate some years ago." Terada-sensei said. They watched in silence as the prince said a line. 

***Meanwhile, behind the Card Captor Sakura gang…***

Ash sweat-dropped as he looked at the orange-haired 16-year old girl beside him. 

"That is soooooo cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Misty Waterflower exclaimed, watching the play. 

"Misty!!!! Shh! We are trying to watch the play!" The rest of the Pokèmon gang hissed, making the Cerulean City Gym Leader shrivel in silence. 

***Meanwhile, behind the Card Captor Sakura Gang and behind the Pokèmon gang…***

"Kawaii!" Kobayakawa Miyuki exclaimed, watching the rest of the play. "The plot's soo romantic!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Kobayakawa…" Nakajima Ken said, looking down at the black-haired police officer.

"I want to get their autographs right after the play!!" Nikaidou Yoriko said, her glasses shining. 

"Yoriko, you are older than them!" Futaba Aoi said, sweat-dropping. "But still they are good. I'm beginning to think that they're not high-school students." 

"Just shut up and watch the play." Tsujimoto Natsumi snapped, pouring all her attention to the play.

***Meanwhile, behind the Card Captor Sakura Gang, behind the Pokèmon gang and behind the You Are Under Arrest! Gang…***

"Oooh! They're so romantic!!!! Was your love story with Keiichi-kun like that? Was it, onee-sama????" Skuld asked repeatedly, looking up at her chestnut-haired sister.

"Well, not really but Skuld…" Belldandy sighed. Her sister was still like that, after four years here in Earth. 

"I want my love story to be like that…" Skuld sighed as she looked at the play. "If someone…ever loved me, like Keiichi loved you, Belldandy onee-sama." 

"Oh c'mon Skuld! I'm …well…I'm sure that there's a person in the whole wide world that loves you!" Keiichi sweat-dropped. 

"Well, can you quiet down for a while? I'm watching the play." Urd commented. 

***Back to the play…***

***Lantis walks out of the scene as the garden props move away by electric remote control and the backdrop rolls up, revealing another grassland where the two princesses are walking. ***

Princess Hikaru hurried out of the secret garden to meet Princess Fuu near the entrance. Hikaru panted. 

"Sister, what did you want from me?" the younger princess asked. 

"Father needed you to try your wedding gown on and let Baron Eagle and him see. Add mother and me." Fuu sighed. "I kmow this is hard for you, dear sister. I love your dear's brother…who is Prince Ferio." 

"Sister, how come you aren't married while I am going to be?" Hikaru wondered, walking back to the castle with her sister. Fuu sighed again.

"You see, our father decided who weds first. And he chose you, dear, to be the first one because you are the most prettiest among us two." Fuu smiled. "I'm surely, love would find a way for you two, but for now, at least try to obey our father's wishes, before he knows that you are secretly going out of the castle." Fuu explained, entering the castle's doors and proceeded to the throne room, Hikaru at her heels. 

***2nd backdrop rolls up again, this time revealing the throne room backdrop and props. Prescea and Clef sits on thrones (high, decorated chairs, I suppose) while Eagle stands beside. ***

"We have come, my Father, upon your words and orders." Fuu and Hikaru said in unison, curtsying at the same time, before their parents and before the Baron.

"Yes my dears. Well my dear Hikaru, please proceed to the chamber and you will meet some handmaids to help you dress up. After, please walk out and let us see." King Clef said, making his daughter walk away. Then after some while, the young princess walked out hesitantly, a frown crossing her delicate face. 

"My child, you are beautiful and elegant. Surely our country will rise against Autozam, because of you, my dear, and conquer their land instead of ours." Clef continued. Baron Eagle stepped up to the princess wearing her white wedding gown, a veil covering her red hair and eyes. 

"Why such a frown on our happy day, my queen?" Eagle said, tracing the face of the young bride-to-be. "Your happiness is needed for our special occasion." 

Hikaru, who couldn't take it anymore, grabbed the Baron's hand and threw it down. "Do not touch me." She said harshly, out of her character. Her cheerfulness was gone; instead it was replaced by sadness and misery.

"Princess Hikaru --!" was all the baron could say. 

"Hikaru! You mustn't do that! He is going to be your husband and you must not treat him like that! Where did you learn that impolite gesture, young lady?" Clef asked, eyeing his daughter. "This is for his sake, my sake, and our country's happiness and freedom… my young child, do this for me." 

Fuu and Prescea eyed the scene, knew what was going to happen. 

"For me, for me, for me! That is all you say!" Hikaru exclaimed, throwing the silky veil down the marble floor. She looked at her father with a tearful face.

"You ask us to do anything without considering what our reactions are! You didn't even consult me about this unwilling matter! Why can't you even think of my happiness for once, father? Why couldn't you push the thoughts of war on the back of your mind and think about us, your family for once? I don't even see the result and the importance of this war against Autozam!" Hikaru turned her back on her father and stormed out of the throne room. 

"Hikaru! Wait!" Fuu called out, running out of the hall, followed by their mother, Prescea. 

Author's notes: So, like it? Tell me in your reviews or e-mail me at _alex_pikachu1822@hotmail.com_ and please tell me if you read a Yukito/Nakuru or Touya/Nakuru fics!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Arigato gozaimasu!!!!!! 

Mata ne, ja ne, minna-san! Arigato!

       -A. Pikachu @ _alex_pikachu1822@hotmail.com_

 


	9. Forbidden Love: Troubles of a Prince and...

First Times

A MKR fic made by A. Pikachu

Author's notes: yes, finally, after over a year of waiting, I have updated. I've been staring at Hikaru and Lantis for sometime now and said to myself: 'Hey, I'll finish that MKR fic of mine.' So I did. This is the last chapter and I hope you guys have enjoyed First Times.

**Start…**

** Curtains close, and open revealing the garden where Fuu and Hikaru was walking a while ago. All italic characters belong to Emeraude**

**"Hikaru, wait!!"** Hikaru ran halfway down the stage, only to bump into Lantis. She had reached the right side of the stage, meaning that they were in the secret garden.

**"My child, where did she go?!"**_ Prescea, the queen, asked her daughter._Fuu looked at Prescea. 

**"Mother, I'm afraid that…"**

_Hearing faint sobs, the Queen and her daughter entered the magical garden. There sat her dear darling, sobbing in the arms of a handsome young man._

**"Hikaru…"** _Hearing her mother's voice, the beautiful red-haired princess looked up at the Queen. The young prince followed her gaze. _

**"Now you know, mother." **Hikaru murmured out her line, looking up at her classmate, seeing that Eagle and Clef had entered the scene. **"Now you all know."**

Eagle pretended to be surprised, eyeing his best friend. **"Prince Lantis of Autozam! What are you doing to the Princess?"**

_The Prince tried to defend himself, but his darling Hikaru beat him to it. _**"Let us be, Baron Eagle! Let us be. I love him with all my heart, with all my soul. Nothing could ever take me away from my darling Lantis." **_The red-haired princess cried in Lantis' arms, avoiding the glances from her own family. Princess Umi later emerged, a worried look cast upon her beautiful face._

**"Lantis!!" **_Queen Caldina, queen of Autozam, came storming in with her husband, King Lafarga. Prince Lantis' younger brother, Prince Ferio, entered the scene with Ascot._

**"So this is were you go all the time you're missing! And you have Cephiro's princess in your arms! What is the meaning of this, Lantis?!" **Caldina tried her best to shout at the ebony-haired prince. 

**"Princess Fuu…?" **Ferio remarked, followed by a **"Princess Umi…?"** mentioned by Ascot.

**"I love her, Mother, Father. I love her." **_Prince Lantis held his ground, cradling the sobbing princess in the safety of his arms. _**"Nothing would stop me from loving her." **

**"Lantis…" **Lafarga murmured out his line. 

Hikaru looked up at her friends, fake tears running down her cheeks. **"Please, all of you…please let us be…"**

**** **as Emeraude speaks, the curtains close and the set people change the set**

_And so the royalty did. People of Autozam and Cephiro rejoiced later on, cheering after a year when the war ended. A big ceremony was about to begin, right on the borders of Cephiro and Autozam. _

_Prince Lantis and Princess Hikaru's wedding was going to be celebrated minutes after._

Hikaru twirled one last time in her so-called wedding gown, with Umi adjusting the white lilies encrusted in Hikaru's ruby-red hair. Ascot and Eagle, meanwhile, fixed Lantis' tie and jacket, putting in a floral accessory in his jacket pocket. 

**Curtains open**

Sol Zagato was administering the wedding. 

**"I now pronounce you, man and wife."**

Lantis and Hikaru were nearing a kiss, and the staff decides to end the play, making the audience cheer and stand up in praise.

"Oh my god, I thought it was never going to end!" Hikaru managed to scream, happy that the play was now finished. 

"Good job, Hikaru!" 

"You're so great!"

Praises continued to shower themselves upon Hikaru, making her blush and forget that she still was in Lantis' arms. Without hesitation, Lantis placed his gloved fingers on Hikaru's chin, gently making her look up at his dark blue eyes.

"Lantis…" Hikaru murmured, capturing everyone's attention. 

Lantis made no move to reply, only to close the small distance between them with a soft and passionate kiss – right before the audience.

*

Author's notes: I know this is terribly short, but I hope you guys liked it. I wanted to finish this, and I did! Yay! I hope you guys liked First Times, and I'll guess I'll see you guys in other categories! It's been a great experience! Bye!!!

-A. Pikachu


End file.
